Generally, a 3D image provides a stereoscopic sense using the stereoscopic visual principle of both eyes. Since human depth perception is based upon binocular parallax caused by a distance between the eyes separated by about 65 mm, the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to view respective associated plane images, thereby providing the stereoscopic sense and depth sense. A method of displaying such a 3D image may be classified into a stereoscopic scheme, a volumetric scheme, a holographic scheme, etc. In case of the stereoscopic scheme, a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye are provided so that the left eye views the left view image and the right eye views the right view image through polarized glasses or a display device, resulting in recognition of the 3D image effect.
Advances in digital and communication technology have rapidly expanded spread and demand for audio- and video-centered multimedia content in various fields such as the Internet and personal media as well as broadcast and films. Further, as a 3D television (TV) broadcast/3D film that provides the stereoscopic sense has been widely adopted, user demand for realistic media that provide sense of reality and sense of presence has increased. In addition, as display technology has developed and a TV in a household has adopted a larger screen, demand for realistic content of a high definition (HD) level or more has increased. Accordingly, in preparation for a post-HDTV market, realistic broadcast such as ultra high definition TV (UHDTV) has drawn attraction as a next-generation broadcast service along with 3DTV. In particular, discussion about an ultra high definition (UHD) broadcast service has been increasing.
Meanwhile, as a 3DTV has been widely used, spread of 3D image content through a storage medium and transmission of 3D image content through digital broadcast has been on the increase.
Furthermore, advances in production and transmission technology of a UHD image require technology for efficiently transmitting a left image, a right image, a depth map for the left image, and a depth map for the right image that constitute a 3D image.